A partir do sonho
by AngelGiih
Summary: Uma garota que vive perdida em seus pensamentos...Fás um desejo e ele pode se realizar! No sonho, pode-se descobrir um mundo perdido, que ela mesma criou...Mas vai aprender muito tambám!


1 Capítulo Devaneios...

...Eu tenho que parar com esta mania de ficar sonhando tanto e esquecer da minha Realidade! -Pensava em quanto olhava na janela do ônibus- Porque tenho que ser o tipo de pessoa que só vive seus melhores momentos em quanto dorme!? Todos a minha volta conseguem as coisas que querem, do jeito que querem...E eu só consigo isso quando durmo...Eu queria dormir e nunca mais acordar, Dói...Dói muito mesmo, quando eu estou na melhor parte dos meus sonhos, e o relógio toca! Eu abro os olhos e vejo que estou no meu quarto...E já sei que tenho que me arrumar para ir para a escola.  
E aqui estou eu no ônibus...Mais um dia chato de rotina e "normalidades" Eu odeio isso! A realidade poderia ter mais emoção; Sei que as vezes deliro quando penso que poderia ter poderes iguais os dos personagens de desenhos, mas e daí!? A violência ao menos seria combatida de forma mais justa! -Coloca os fones de ouvido- Toda essa gente com caras fechadas, e exaustas antes mesmo de chegar ao seu destino. Pensando que poderia tirar ao menos um dia de folga e curtir os lugares mais bonitos do mundo, ou então ter a "Riqueza" que buscam nesse "caixote" capitalista, que chamam de país. Qual a verdadeira riqueza me pergunto? Ser aquele bilionário, que tem tanto dinheiro que nem sabe onde gastar, aquele ricaso que tem dinheiro de sobra não tendo o menor medo de pagar autos valores por aquilo que quer, Aquele classe média que tem um pouco a mais do que precisa mas sabe bem como economizar, ou aqueles que só tem o que "Necessitam" ou nem isso, aqueles que se esforçam tanto até a última gota de suor apenas por uns trocados que só da o pão do café para ele e sua família... É justo isso? Sera que as pessoas que não se esforçam? Ou a própria sociedade com destaque para os mais poderosos que não permitem que os menoritários melhorem suas condições de vida!? Sei-lá , isso uma coisa que penso...Tudo poderia ser diferente, por isso que eu sempre fico ansiosa para o dia acabar logo, e eu poder deitar na minha cama, nela sim o mundo faz sentido pra mim! Até porque na minha cabeça eu posso criar o mundo perfeito, e corrigir os erros que vejo... -Desce do ônibus e vai para a escola-

-Toca o celular-

_ Alô!?

_ Alô Angel!

_ Oi mãe! Acabei de chegar e já tava pra te ligar.

_ Ah ok, então tudo bem?

_ Tudo! Como sempre nada de mais, nem sei por que você insiste para mim levar esse celular só para dizer que eu cheguei na escola, sendo que eu nunca vou a outros lugares a não ser a escola! -Discursei em um tom cansativo e decepcionado-

_ Eu sei que chato...Mas você sabe que isso é uma preocupação de mãe, e não custa nada, te dá algum trabalho!?

_ Não é que...Ahh deixa pra lá .

_ Tudo bem...Já vi que você está entediada de novo!

_ ...Mas passa, eu acho! Ahh, tenho que desligar o sinal já bateu.

_ Ok, Tchau fica com Deus.

_ Você também! -Desliga-

Essa é minha mãe, que nunca deixa de ligar...Ahh agora voltando aos meus pensamentos, Estou cansada de tudo isso! Não que eu odeie a escola até porque tiro boas notas e as vezes as matérias são realmente legais, mas...O fato de ser obrigatório vir todo santo dia (exeto Sábado e Domingo) que mesmo assim não posso aproveita-los muito bem pelo fato de ser de menor e ainda por cima não ter grana nem para um sorvete na pracinha...Cara...Isso deprimente!  
O que uma garota de 14 anos pode fazer para dar um Up, na vida!? eu sei que tenho muito tempo pela frente, e que tudo isso pode mudar da maneira que espero...Mas...E se não acontecer nada? Penso aqui comigo que ninguém sabe o dia de amanhã , mesmo eu me esforçando tanto pelas coisas...Pode ser que elas nunca aconteçam, Mas nunca vou desistir, eu já dizia isso e quando assisti Naruto descobri que não sou a única a pensar desta forma! -Risos- Eu tenho fé e acredito que posso conquistar o mundo (Literalmente falando) mesmo que não sege exatamente do jeito que pensei mas...Chegando lá eis a questão! mesmo que demore mas o importante é eu conquistar o que busco (O que não é um único objetivo) Mas eu sei o valor de uma conquista, e o simples fato de eu poder dar um sorriso e me sentir feliz, vai valer muito a pena! Eu não busco luxo, muito menos acompanhar as tendências da última moda...Pouco me importo com isso, mas o necessário para mim simplesmente é poder ter as coisas que me fazem feliz, sendo elas materiais ou sentimentais.

Agora pensando outra coisa aqui: Sábado eu vou pra casa da minha tia, e dormir lá já para aproveitar o feriado emendado que caí na Terça-Feira que vem. Tenho que admitir que não estou muito animada para ir, eu queria ficar em casa lendo meus livros, meus mangás, mexendo no meu computador e fazendo minhas "Atividades" pela casa, já que não saio pra nenhum lugar divertido. E se saio é para ir de uma casa para outra, e as tias com o mesmo papo de sempre:

_ Tá namorando? Como você cresceu! Cuidado com os estranhos que vierem falar com você! Que roupa essa? Sua maquiagem é muito forte, não é para a sua idade. Quem é aquele bonitinho que fala com você no Facebook? Blá , blá , e blá .

Sempre o mesmo papo chato, me criticando, ou querendo saber da minha vida, ou simplesmente se metendo onde não é chamado! [Assim posso definir minha família] não que eu fique com raiva deles(as), ou que eu discorde do que eles falam pois estão cobertos de razão! mas nem minha mãe fala certos tipos de coisa, em bora ela também muitas vezes me trate como criancinha ou alguém que não sabe como se comportar na vida. É um saco, quando eles vão parar para pensar e se tocar de que eu estou crescendo e aprendendo VÁRIAS coisas da vida? eu sei que não tenho experiência nenhuma em relação a muita coisa, mas não sou tão burra a ponto de não saber quando se deve ou não fazer tal coisa, me vestir de tal forma, ou agir de tal maneira! ...Dependendo do lugar tem mesmo suas regras de como se vestir...Mas sou criativa e gosto de ser diferente mesmo! Não quero ser como a maioria, quero ser apenas eu e eu mesma problema? Muito bem obrigada!

-Já na sala de aula-

O bom de tudo isso é que meus amigos sim me entendem! ... Vick principalmente, pois compartilhamos nossos sonhos uma com a outra! e as vezes fazemos parte do mesmo sonho criando um mundo perfeito...Justin Bieber para ela e The GazettE para mim por favor! entre pop, e Rock, Uns carinhas aqui, outros ali, ídolos tal, e tal's.  
Quando estamos juntas parece que somos uma espelho da outra, claro que não somos iguais, até porque temos gostos completamente diferentes...Mas mesmo assim uma entende a outra.

_ Você não está farta dessa rotina!? -Perguntei para Vick-

_ Sim... Aff toda vez a mesma coisa! -Amassa uma folha e pega outra.- _ Rsrs' hoje tive um sonho tão legal com o Justin!

_ A é? Conta ai!

_ Então...Eu sonhei que fui, ao show dele e durante as apresentações, ele me chamou para subir no palco e... -Lá vai ela contando-

-Minutos depois-

Continuamos eu e Vick conversando lá e tal...Já estamos na metade do ano e planejamos em que escola estudar e fazer alguns cursos juntas! Em fim, as últimas aulas se passam e finalmente dá a hora de sair;

_ Rsrs' Não acredito que você não conseguiu fazer aquela conta!

_ Tava muito difícil você queria o que!?

_ kkk' sei lá , mas não era tão...AAAHHHH!

-Um carro vem a toda velocidade-

_ ANGEELL! -Gritam-

Tudo começa a girar, e os rostos a minha frente se embaçam pouco a pouco...As luzes parecem se distorcerem e em fim tudo sai fora do eixo...Não me vejo mais cociente, não me vejo em lugar algum...

~~Os girassóis que se molham na chuva desejam o nosso futuro para que possa proteger Elas fazem rostos serenos, florescem carinhosamente e esperam o dia que virá

Olho para a poça d'água e lembro de você , e ainda te vejo do meu lado Tirando isso a mão que você segurou dói até agora

Mostrei o silêncio que te leva Não posso chamar isso de felicidade Com certeza as lembranças me deixarão esquecer a história daquele dia

Se me aproximo dessa voz que escuto me perco na saudade E aos poucos lembro daquele dia e quero que aconteç a novamente

"Não vá " eu desejei Junto com o adeus na chuva do fim de maio, igual aquele dia para molhar e tremer o nosso segundo reencontro E assim vou achar que tudo isso foi um sonho e talvez isso me fará sorrir

Com as mãos dadas eu penso no amanhã A inseguraça consegue se transformar em palavras Só o ato do abraço e a realidade de nós dois que se acaba dentro do meu peito E as coisas que podem desaparecer

Foi por um curto período, o dia que me pareceu um sonho. A última palavra que se passou calma

"Não se esqueça" eu desejei Que nem aquele dia, no começo de junho, quando a chuva terminou O sol que transmitiu o nosso segundo adeus E assim achei que tudo era um sonho e eu sorri

Então era um bom sonho...~~

Levemente a letra Baretta de The GazettE percorre aos meus ouvidos...Eu queria abrir os olhos e saber de onde vem...Onde está ...Não posso me mover e escuto gritos a minha volta mas as notas continuam a sonar... É um bom sonho!?


End file.
